With the increased usage of compact video tape recorders (hereinafter "VTR"), it has been required that various characteristics of video tapes be improved. One of these characteristics is jitter. Jitter occurs as a result of the fluctuation of the time axis when a magnetic head mechanically scans a magnetic recording tape. Jitter deteriorates image quality on a TV monitor and color blur or unevenness occurs. The jitter results from uneven rotation of the video head, elongation or shrinkage of vide tapes, change of tape running speed, etc., where a VTR having a rotation type head is used. Prevention of jitter has been sought by improving the mechanics of the VTR, but such has not been sufficient.
Extensive researches on materials to be used for magnetic recording layers, supports and backing layers have been made in order to improve the jitter characteristics of a magnetic recording tape, and as the result, it has been found in the present invention that a particular combination of (1) lubricants in a magnetic recording layer, (2) binders in a backing layer, and (3) a Young's modulus of a non-magnetic support, remarkably improve the jitter characteristic.